


The decision

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN Microfics [11]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: 100 words, Angst and Fluff, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, CMBYN Microfic, Crema, Elio Perlman Loves Oliver, Emotions, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Goodbye, Love, M/M, Oliver loves Elio, Songfic, a tiny bit of angst, stay with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: The time has come for Oliver to say goodbye.Elio just won´t...
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Microfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106801
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	The decision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CMBYN-Microfic-Challenge on tumblr, using the song "So far away" by Dire Straits as a prompt.

Far away was the one thing they would never let happen again.

* * *

Elio watched as the cab rolled in, pebbles shattering under the wires and anxiety tied a knot more into his chest.

He tumbled out of his room, downstairs, the air leaving his lungs in coughs.

He was about to cry out when he caught sight of Oliver in the doorway. No suitcase. No... nothing.

Elio stared. _Did that mean...?_

Oliver crossed the distance between them and before Elio could say anything, he found himself enwrapped tightly into a kiss.

“Guess you´ll never get your room back, kid...”


End file.
